Mentiras
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Platina mentía para ocultar su debilidad ante las cosas que desconocía... Pero no se puede mentir sobre los sentimientos... Pésimo summary (cada vez voy peor con esto xD). Haughtyshipping. Regalo de cumpleaños para Koneko Matsumoto. Oneshot.


_Hola a todos!_

_Bien, primero que todo, este es un regalo de cumpleaños para la tierna y bella, Neko-chan. Bueno mi niña, otra vez perdón por el largo retraso, esto esta muchos días atrasado... Espero que estés mejor de ánimos, y sino, espero subírtelos un poquito. Perdón por regalarte algo tan raro (malo)._

_A todos los demás, pues los extrañe de verdad ;u; En fin, si quieres, también puedes felicitar a Neko-chan por su cumpleaños, aunque como yo lo harás con algo de retraso Dx También agradezcan que me haya hecho romper la cabeza xD Este Haughty es especialmente a petición de ella._

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo. No los entretengo más :D Muchas gracias por entrar._

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto._

_Aclaración: Letra cursiva al final, pensamiento de Platina._

* * *

**Mentiras**

Platina Berlitz era una chica que se caracterizaba por mentir.

La chica de mirada platina era una experta en el arte de la mentira.

Eso es algo que sus dos compañeros de Trío habían comprendido desde que su viaje recién había empezado por todo Sinnoh. Puesto que la muchacha controlaba perfectamente las facciones de su cara, manteniéndolas casi siempre intactas, sin mostrar sus verdaderos pensamientos y/o sentimientos.

Claro que eso, después de un tiempo, había cambiado, no del todo, pero si había cambiado un poco. A medida que su viaje fue continuando, la joven de cabellos azulados se fue mostrando cada vez más abierta con respecto a sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Por supuesto que esto no modificaba el que continuara mintiendo.

La chica de mirada platina generalmente mentía cuando había algo que desconocía. Al principio también lo hacía cuando no podía controlar la risa por los chistes (malos) del doble acto de sus dos mejores amigos del Trío de Pokédex Holder de Sinnoh. Pero luego de conocerlos mejor, y después de mostrar sus sentimientos de aprecio por ellos, dejó de hacerlo, dejó de ocultar y mentir sobre su verdadera personalidad, y comenzó a mostrar su diversión, ánimo y entusiasmo por aquellos chistes malos. Aunque no había sido el mismo caso para con las cosas que aún desconocía y/o nunca había experimentado en su vida.

Platina no podía evitar decir aquellas mentiras, y es que ella se había pasado estudiando e investigando la mayor parte de su vida… Encontrar algo que desconocía, prometía dejarla mal parada, además de avergonzada y frustrada.

Esa era la razón por la cual mentía. Para ocultar su debilidad ante las cosas de las cuales su cerebro no tenía conocimiento. Porque si hay algo a lo que le teme todo ser humano, es a eso, a lo que no conoció por sí mismo, el ser humano teme a lo desconocido.

Pero eso era algo que no podía evitar. Había muchas cosas en la vida que no se podían saber ni conocer a través de la investigación, y mucho menos a través de los libros. Un claro ejemplo de eso eran las cosas relacionadas con los sentimientos. Podía leer e investigar una acción o un sentimiento, pero eso distaba mucho de realizarlo y comprobarlo. Uno puede leer el sentimiento del miedo, pero hay una enorme brecha entre leer y sentir aquel sentimiento en el cuerpo. Lo mismo pasaba con las acciones, uno podía leer o investigar sobre andar en bicicleta, pero Platina había descubierto la adrenalina que conlleva aquella acción al vivirla y al sentirla por ella misma.

Pero aunque la muchacha de hebras azuladas estaba consiente de todo eso, no podía evitar decir mentiras sobre sus conocimientos. Platina estaba consiente que sólo había experimentado una pequeña parte de todo lo que había investigado y estudiado. Debido a esto también sabía que todavía le faltaba mucho por conocer en esta vida. Pero de todas maneras no podían evitar esa sensación de impotencia y debilidad que le daba cuando se presentaba algo que no sabía, que desconocía; era ahí cuando nacían sus mentiras.

Esto no significaba que Platina dijera mentiras en todo momento de su vida, todos los días. La muchacha adinerada trataba de no hacerlo –aunque su orgullo muchas veces le impedía siquiera pensarlo o evitarlo–, ya que su personalidad había cambiado mucho durante el paso de los años. Su personalidad se había vuelto más madura, dejando atrás su personalidad de niña rica y presumida. Pero algunas cosas cuesta más cambiarlas que otras, y está en especial le estaba costando cambiarla a la muchacha.

Luego de haber salvado a Sinnoh, para el Trío de amigos se había hecho costumbre pasar la tarde reunidos. Quizás no se veían todos los días, pero si día por medio se juntaban para verse las caras. Siempre se divertían y compartían muchos momentos de alegría. Generalmente no se juntaban en ninguna casa, simplemente paseaban por la basta "Región nevada". Eso lo hacían con el fin de que Platina saciaría sus deseos de nuevos conocimientos.

Ese día era igual, otro día como los demás. Los tres chicos paseaban por las calles de Pueblo Arena. Platina estaba sentada en una banca, la misma que se hallaba cerca de la orilla del agua, mientras observaba como sus dos amigos practicaban el doble acto de comedia.

– Bueno, Dia… No quiero decir Diamond, practiquemos nuestro doble acto-. Dijo un rubio bastante emocionado, mientras se acercaba demasiado a su amigo, el mismo que estaba comiendo un panecillo.

– ¿Eh?-. Respondió el glotoncito confundido.

– Yo soy el gracioso y tú eres el tonto-. Espetó el chico de ojos ambarinos, repitiendo el mismo proceso anteriormente realizado.

– ¿Eh?-.

– Y tira esa comida-.

– ¿Eh?-.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en la cara de Platina, mientras pensaba que ninguno de sus amigos cambiaría en lo que la comedia concernía.

– Cuando piensas en Pokémon-. Habló el rubio con una mueca seria –aunque aún conservaba su sonrisa emocionada–.

– Cuando piensas en Pokémon-. Repitió, con una sonrisa tranquila, el pelinegro.

– Piensas en la crianza Pokémon-. Dijo contento el chico de ojos ambarinos.

– No me digas-. Contestó esta vez tranquilamente el muchacho de intensos ojos azulados.

– Los huevos nacen del amor entre dos Pokémon, y a esos mismos huevos hay que cuidarlos con un gran amor, para así dar paso a su eclosión-. Explicó Pearl con una expresión de sabio.

– Ay, para Pearl, que me harás sonrojar-. Espetó tímido Diamond, mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus dos manos, provocando que el rubio se "callera" de una manera cómica en la arena.

Luego de eso, Pearl se levantó, y se limpió con un pañuelo el supuesto "sudor" que tenía en el rostro. – Hablábamos del amor, ¿cierto? Del amor Pokémon-. Aclaró y continúo con su doble acto.

– El amor es algo dulce-. Habló esta vez Dia, con una sonrisa tranquila.

– Oh, eso es cierto-. Asintió el rubio demostrando al hacer eso que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por el pelinegro.

– Es por eso que en este preciso momento comeré amor-. Dijo Diamond para luego sacar una paleta, y posteriormente comenzar a lamerla.

– ¡La comida no es amor! ¡Bobo!-. Espetó Pearl furioso, para luego golpear –de forma cómica y amistosa– el rostro de su amigo.

Platina rió, y posteriormente aplaudió ante el acto realizado por parte de sus dos mejores amigos.

Pearl se reverenció en forma de agradecimiento, y Diamond también lo hizo, sólo que éste lo hizo con una mano en su ahora ardiente cachete.

– Señorita ¿le gustó nuestro doble acto?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila Diamond, mientras se sentaba en el banco al lado de la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

– Sabes que siempre me encantan sus dobles actos-. Habló con una leve sonrisa la chica de mirada platina.

– ¿Y qué le pareció lo de la crianza Pokémon?-. Preguntó nuevamente el glotoncito del Trío de Sinnoh.

– Bueno, según mis conocimientos tengo entendido que no es necesario el amor, ya sea de los padres Pokémon o de un Entrenador, para eclosionar un huevo, una maquina puede hacerlo sin muchos miramientos-. Explicó con su típico rostro inexpresivo la chica de ojos platinos.

– Eso no es verdad, señorita. El amor tiene mucho que ver en la crianza Pokémon, en la forma de crecer, nacer y de eclosionar un huevo Pokémon-. Habló Pearl serio, pero luego lo pensó mejor. – Lo lamento, a veces olvido que usted sólo se informa por libros-. Terminó, luego de pensarlo mejor el muchacho de ojos ambarinos, apenado por haber olvidado ese importante dato.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-. Preguntó la muchacha de hebras azuladas, enojada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había abandonado su expresión tranquila e inexpresiva.

– Bueno, es que eso es algo que no podrá comprobar hasta realizarlo. Cuando un huevo eclosione debido a su amor empleado al cuidarlo, vera la importancia que tiene dicho amor sobre el huevo Pokémon-. Dijo Pearl sabiamente.

– ¿Y tú qué sabes? Tal vez yo ya eclosione un huevo con amor-. Continúo a la defensiva la chica de mirada platina. Otra vez mentía…

– Vamos, señorita. No debe avergonzarse por no saber mucho sobre el amor, es normal que usted desconozca como se siente-. Explicó conciliadoramente el chico, algo incómodo y algo aturdido por el cambio de humor repentino en la Investigadora de ojos platinos.

– Claro que sé cómo se siente. Yo siento amor por muchos. Por mi padre, por el abuelo, por mis amigos-. Prosiguió Platina, defendiendo su conocimiento. – Hasta sé cómo es el amor de los "enamorados", he leído muchos libros de género romántico-. Terminó y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡Aunque haya leído muchos de esos libros, eso no significa que conozca el amor y ese tipo de sentimientos!-. Habló Pearl enojado, su escasa paciencia se había acabado. Además, las palabras de la muchacha por alguna razón le habían molestado más de lo que había esperado. – ¡Sé que conoce lo que es el amor, el amor por la familia, el amor por un ser querido, el amor por los amigos! ¡Pero hay muchas clases de amor, y estar enamorado no se compara a ninguno de esos distintos tipos de amor, ni a ninguno de esos distintos tipos de sentimientos!-. Terminó el chico de ojos ambarinos enojado, aún con un tono de voz bastante alto y elevado.

Diamond, el cual se veía algo asustado por los gritos y por la discusión por parte de sus dos amigos, se había quedado completamente callado y paralizado.

– Y tú… ¡¿tú qué sabes Pearl?!-. Preguntó la muchacha de hebras azuladas, hastiada.

El rubio en ese momento se quedó mudo. Todavía tenía su ceño fruncido, al igual que el rostro contraído, y un pequeño sonrojo comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Pero justo cuando iba a contestar, su hermano, su compañero de doble acto, lo interrumpió para calmar la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo, para calmar aquella discusión que se estaba produciendo en esos momentos.

– Por favor, Pearl, señorita, detengan esta discusión. No tiene sentido-. Dijo el glotoncito, y luego los miró, sólo que esta vez no lo hizo tranquilo, sino que lo hizo serio y decidido.

Platina y Pearl se miraron asombrados por los actos que estaban realizando. Luego miraron al muchacho de intensos ojos azulados. Pestañearon y miraron a su alrededor, notando que varios transeúntes los estaban observando, atentos y curioseando. El rostro de ambos se puso algo colorado. Los dos bajaron sus caras y con ellas bajaron sus miradas avergonzadas.

– Discúlpame Pearl, no quise gritarte… No entiendo lo que me ocurrió, en serio lo siento-. Habló la muchacha de hebras azuladas aún con su cara sonrosada.

– Descuide señorita, yo soy él que tiene que pedir perdón… No debí haberle hablado así-. Esta vez fue Pearl el que habló apenado.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus apenadas caras. Diamond sonrió al ver la escena de reconciliación por parte de sus dos amigos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya había anochecido.

El trío de amigos caminaba despacio y tranquilo. Caminaban de regreso del lugar que había sido su punto reunión en el día de hoy.

Se dirigían a la mansión de la chica de mirada platina.

Estaban algo casados, pero los tres continuaban estando entusiasmados por el reciente reencuentro que habían compartido hasta ese momento.

Los muchachos, a pesar de estar agotados por todo lo que habían realizado y practicado, acompañaban a la muchacha de hebras azuladas, a la señorita, a su casa. Esa era su costumbre, no estarían tranquilos si no la escoltaban hasta la puerta de su majestuosa morada.

Pero algo interrumpió aquel tranquilo recorrido…

– No puede ser-. El pelinegro mostró una expresión de horror en su rostro. – Lo olvidé completamente-. Diamond tiró de sus cabellos negros. – Hoy era el especial…-. Moduló casi sin voz.

– ¿De qué estás hablando Dia? No, quiero decir Diamond-. Preguntó el chico de ojos ambarinos, confundido.

– Lo olvidé…-. Susurró el muchacho de intensos ojos azulados. – ¡Lo olvidé completamente!-. Diamond sacudió a Pearl por los hombros.

– ¿Q-Qué fue lo que olvidaste?-. Preguntó con dificultad el rubio, mientras continuaba siendo zarandeado por su compañero de doble acto. Luego tomó a al muchacho de ojos azulados por los hombros, calmándolo. - ¿Qué has olvidado, Diamond?-. Preguntó, serio.

– ¡Hoy era el especial! ¡El especial de Taurina Omega!-. Gritó el pelinegro con desesperación. – Duraba cuatro horas, si me voy ahora sólo me habré perdido un par de capítulos-. Diamond miró con suplica a su mejor amigo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡N-No, no puedes! Hay que escoltar a la señorita a su casa-. Terminó. Pearl se cruzó de brazos.

– Por favor Pearl-. Nuevamente el chico tranquilo del trío, suplicó a su hermano, a su pareja de doble acto. – ¿No pueden ir solos por hoy? Por favor-. Diamond junto sus manos, como si estuviera rezando, suplicando.

El chico de ojos ambarinos torció el rostro ante las suplicas y las palabras de su amigo.

– Por mí no hay ninguna inconveniencia-. Por primera vez en esta conversación, Platina habló. – Pearl, ¿acaso tú tienes algún inconveniente?-. Preguntó esta vez, seria, la muchacha de hebras azuladas.

– N-No, no es eso… Argh, tampoco tengo ninguna inconveniencia-. Terminó el chico algo molesto y avergonzado, cruzándose otra vez de brazos.

– ¡Muchas gracias, señorita! ¡Es mi heroína!-. Diamond tomó con delicadeza ambas manos de la joven Investigadora Pokémon, y les dio un apretón. Luego de hacer eso, salió corriendo, aunque lo hizo con un trote demasiado lento.

– ¡Hey! ¡Y yo qué!-. Gritó el rubio enojado y malhumorado.

Los dos chicos que habían quedado del Trío de Sinnoh, se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde el muchacho de ojos azulados se había alejado. Una vez que desapareció de la vista de ambos, se formó un silencio incómodo.

– Lo siento Pearl, prácticamente te obligué a acompañarme... Pero es que Diamond en verdad se veía muy ansioso, emocionado y entusiasmado por ir a ver su preciado anime. Si te apetece puedes irte, yo puedo encaminarme sola de regreso, ya no soy incapaz de hacerlo-. La chica de mirada platina le regaló al rubio una leve sonrisa, aunque se podía notar que tenía una pequeña mueca de tristeza.

– ¿De qué está hablando? Nunca la dejaría volver por su cuenta. Yo seré su guía, señorita-. Habló el chico de ojos ambarinos, algo crispado y avergonzado.

– P-Pero, tú al parecer no querías ir solo en mi compañía-. Dijo triste y alarmada la muchacha de hebras azuladas.

– ¡No diga tonterías! Ahora continuemos con el camino de regreso-. Terminó el muchacho molesto.

Platina volvió a adoptar su mirada inexpresiva. Pero ciertamente algo en su pecho le oprimía. Estaba preocupada, quizá Pearl seguía enojado por su discusión de hoy, quizá también por eso se lo veía tan molesto, quizá por eso le irritaba y enfadaba acompañarla.

Continuaron caminando.

Ambos estaban callados. Pero no era un silencio placentero, era un silencio bastante pesado, los estaba incomodando a ambos.

– Lo siento por la discusión de hoy. Tenías razón, desconozco lo que es el sentimiento de amor por parte de los enamorados. Lamento haberte mentido, no fue mi intención el molestarnos tanto-. Habló por fin Platina, se la veía algo acongojada y arrepentida.

– No tiene por qué pedir perdón, señorita. Yo no reaccioné tampoco muy bien que digamos. Además, fue mi culpa por hacer un chiste tan malo, sabiendo que esa experiencia usted no la había realizado-. Habló el chico de ojos ambarinos, sonriendo también arrepentido.

– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-. Preguntó la chica de mirada platina, otra vez con una cara inexpresiva.

– Claro que puede hacerlo. ¿Cuál es su petición, señorita?-. Pearl preguntó, curioso e interesado.

– ¿Puedes responder cómo es el amor entre enamorados? Es decir, ¿tú estás enamorado? ¿Sabes cómo es ese tipo de amor, ese tipo de sentimiento? ¿Puedes explicármelo? Por favor hazlo-. Espetó de una manera rápida la muchacha de hebras azuladas. Asimismo sus facciones seguían intactas, su cara reflejaba seriedad y tranquilidad.

– ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Q-Qué quiere decir con eso?! ¡¿En verdad está preguntándome si estoy enamorado?! Y-Yo, yo no puedo responder eso-. Pearl habló desesperado. Tenía una cara de espanto. A su vez, estaba completamente sonrojado, mientras trataba de recuperarse de aquel directo favor que había sido la petición de la joven de ojos platinos.

– Lo estás, ¿verdad? Por favor, explícamelo-. Platina seguía preguntando con seriedad. Quería conocer ese sentimiento en ese preciso momento. Y si su mejor amigo lo estaba sintiendo, pues no había nadie más confiable ni nadie mejor para explicárselo de inmediato.

Pearl le dirigió una mirada aterrada a la muchacha de hebras azuladas, luego paso a ser una mirada desesperada, y por ultimo una mirada de resignación apareció en su rostro. Obviamente el sonrojo no lo había abandonado en lo que duro todo ese proceso. Suspiró, una vez más resignado.

– Muy bien, se lo explicaré-. Otra vez suspiró, y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. – Mmm… ¡Es que no puedo!-. Gritó y revolvió sus cabellos. – Veamos… Es cuando una persona te hace sentir "cosas", te hace sentir especial, de una manera rara. Es cuando quieres pasarla bien estando a su lado, y a la vez, cuando te cuesta trabajo separarte de su lado. Cuando te hace sentir cosas, algo así como mariposas. Cuando te hace poner nervioso, y generalmente cuando te hace sentir y actuar de una forma idiota…-. Llevó un dedo a su mentón, pensativo. – ¡Ah! ¡No me preste atención, por favor! ¡Sólo estoy diciendo lo primero que pienso! Maldición, parezco un tonto, sólo estoy diciendo cosas idiotas-. Tiró de sus cabellos. Nuevamente hablaba mientras gritaba. – El sentimiento que uno tiene al estar enamorado, varía de persona en persona… Nadie puede decir lo que se siente, cada uno siente diferente… Cuando usted sienta amor en ese sentido, lo notará, ya lo verá. Algo se lo indicará, se sentirá de una manera extraña, singular, de una manera en la que nunca antes se sintió igual… Quizá lo tarde en notar, quizá lo sienta de un día para el otro, quizá sea por alguien que ya había visto antes, pero sólo hasta este momento notó que tenía esa clase de sentimiento…-. Pearl confesó todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sólo que no lo hizo de un modo directo. – En fin, creo que estoy divagando… Señorita, no me haga caso. Sabe qué, pregúntele a alguien más, yo no soy la persona indicada para responder a esa clase de pregunta-. Pearl suspiró, guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y continúo con su camino.

La chica de ojos platinos también lo hizo, continúo con aquel camino.

– _No es necesario, Pearl. No hay nadie mejor para explicármelo… Ahora creo que entiendo lo que es esa clase de amor por parte de los enamorados… Y creo que al igual que tú, también tengo esos sentimientos _-.

**Fin**

* * *

_Tengo la sensación de que esto me quedo demasiado raro Dx _

_Creo que me quedo demasiado OoC, así que perdón en serio por eso u-u_

_Bueno Neko-chan, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños. Otra vez perdón por tardar tanto. Y perdón por esto tan raro._

_Agradezco incondicionalmente a los que entraron, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado._

_Cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida! :D_

_Nuevamente agradezco a los que leyeron._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_BlackDream-Mary_


End file.
